


saccadic movements

by isometric



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isometric/pseuds/isometric
Summary: Time is jumbled on the train.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	saccadic movements

**Author's Note:**

> [saccadic eye movements: the quick movement of the eyes by which the gaze is transferred from one fixation point to another.](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/saccadic%20movement)

There is a man.

There is a man, at the door. Loki closes her eyes, opens them again, and the man is still there—

There is a man at the door.

There's something in his hand. Something rattles in his hand, his fist, there was a fist, there was pain blooming on her cheek, _Baldur_ — keys? The man stands, hand shaking around the keys. His face is shadowed. His face?

Loki closes her eyes, opens them again. The man is still there. There is a man, but there are a lot of men. A man had closed the door. This man? He is saying something, but she doesn’t know what.

(“Loki?”)

The man takes a step inside, and she shrinks back. Pain blooms inside her skull, bright and blazing, things blazing, there was pain, fire ( _Loki!_ ) there was fire there was fire there was fire and cold runes and a woman laughing and the rainbow of the bismuth swallowing her whole and static and something is _singing_ —

The door is closed. The room is empty. Loki shrinks into herself. The one-eyed woman is not here. The room hums and hums, in tune with something she can't hear. Bismuth glows outside the window. The room does not have a window.

Something loud and heavy slams against the door. Loki jumps, heart hammering, and the door opens, and—

There is nothing beyond the door. There is nothing—

There is a woman.

There is a woman, at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Loki has no reaction to Thor's presence, and barely any to Sigyn's. Thor and Sigyn are horrified and angry/saddened when they come across her, but from Loki's perspective, I think she'd find the two experiences scary instead (doesn't recognize them, doesn't know what they want, one is threatening but the other one _approaches_ ). Loki is not experiencing "saccadic masking" (brain filling in the jumps between eye movements) equivalence of time.


End file.
